


Green

by Meg (Poison_f)



Series: SupercorpTober2019 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_f/pseuds/Meg
Summary: This one was supposed to be nice and sweet, but now I can't stop thinking about Lena with those blue eyes and it's bittersweet.What do you think?





	Green

Some like to write about the blue of the ocean.  
Choosing the cheesiest lines   
To describe their lovers' eyes  
Words about how deep it can be  
Or how they could get lost in those waters...

I even read it once

\- and forgive me for my bad memory -

That if you swim for too long in a woman's eyes,  
You might never find your way back home

But I've seen my lover's eyes  
I've seen her hungry gaze  
And when she's looking at me  
With desire painted on her lips  
Letting me feel her sking touching mine  
I can tell you,  
without a doubt,  
The ocean is green.


End file.
